


Il momento giusto per morire

by Cerbero2518



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerbero2518/pseuds/Cerbero2518
Summary: In tutti quei giorni non aveva accennato ad aprire gli occhi o a muoversi fino a quel momento.Severus Piton era, suo malgrado, vivo e, come sempre, solo.Non aveva mai amato molto la vita, non era mai riuscito a vivere come avrebbe voluto, la sua esistenza era stata costellata di errori. Nonostante tutto ciò non era un tipo arrendevole, aveva sempre cercato di rimediare ai suoi sbagli e alla fine c'era riuscito anche se ancora non lo sapeva.





	1. Il risveglio

Il risveglio

Una camera d'ospedale bianca, una fila di letti protetti da tende verdi, dopotutto il San Mungo non è poi così diverso da un ospedale babbano.  
Dopo gli eventi del due maggio la maggior parte dei medici e degli infermieri era concentrata al quarto piano nel reparto lesioni da incantesimo, quindi quando in un letto del reparto ferite da creature magiche un uomo dal viso pallido e il naso aquilino aprì gli occhi, non trovò nessuno ad assisterlo. Era stato portato lì insieme ai molti feriti reduci dalla battaglia di Hogwarts, aveva l'impronta pallidissima del marchio nero sull'avambraccio sinistro quindi inizialmente gli infermieri non avevano badato a lui più di tanto. Aveva la gola squarciata dal morso di un grosso animale, forse un serpente, e probabilmente l'avrebbero lasciato morire se l'eroe del momento, Harry Potter in persona, il bambino sopravvissuto, non avesse insistito affinchè avesse tutte le cure necessarie.  
Quindi era stato curato, gli avevano chiuso la ferita e gli erano state somministrate mille pozioni ma il paziente non si era svegliato. In tutti quei giorni non aveva accennato ad aprire gli occhi o a muoversi fino a quel momento. Severus Piton era, suo malgrado, vivo e, come sempre, solo.  
Non aveva mai amato molto la vita, non era mai riuscito a vivere come avrebbe voluto, la sua esistenza era stata costellata di errori. Nonostante tutto ciò non era un tipo arrendevole, aveva sempre cercato di rimediare ai suoi sbagli e alla fine c'era riuscito anche se ancora non lo sapeva.  
Per essere precisi, al momento sapeva a malapena il suo nome e l'unica cosa di cui era certo era il dolore pungente che sentiva in ogni parte del corpo a partire dal collo fino alle gambe. Aveva aperto gli occhi per un istante ma poi li aveva richiusi subito, quella stanza era troppo luminosa per degli occhi affaticati che non si aprivano da giorni. Si sentiva il collo umido, forse stava sanguinando, avrebbe dovuto chiamare un infermiera.  
Ma un' infermiera l'avrebbe curato e lui non voleva essere curato, non voleva vivere. Voleva solo morire ed essere lasciato finalmente in pace.

Tuttavia il destino non sorrise all'uomo nemmeno quella volta perchè una giovane infermiera fece un controllo in reparto qualche minuto dopo l'accaduto e si accorse subito che le bende del paziente del letto 22 erano inzuppate di sangue.  
Dopo l'ennesima medicazione e somministrazione di pozioni l'uomo non riprese conoscenza se non dopo qualche giorno. Questa volta si accorse subito di non essere solo, non aveva ancora aperto gli occhi ma sentiva che qualcuno gli stava tenendo la mano. Non aveva mai amato il contatto fisico ma in quel momento quel piccolo appiglio era piuttosto piacevole, lo confortava anche se non aveva idea da parte di chi fosse. Il dolore di qualche giorno prima era leggermente diminuito, dovevano avergli dato degli analgesici, la cosa lo infastidì, non amava prendere pozioni che non avesse preparato lui stesso, ma dopotutto era in un ospedale o almeno così credeva.

Aprì leggermente un occhio, giusto un filo, per non essere accecato dalla forte luce bianca, e si rese conto che la figura seduta al lato del suo letto era una donna. A quel punto un po' perchè era stordito dai molti farmaci che gli avevano somministrato, un po' perchè era terrorizzato e dolorante, disse, con una voce gracchiante che non gli apparteneva, la prima cosa che gli venne in mente: "Mamma?" .


	2. Una vecchia conoscenza

Una vecchia conoscenza 

Subito dopo aver aperto bocca si diede dello stupido, non poteva essere sua madre, lei era morta parecchi anni prima. Probabilmente le cose sarebbero andate diversamente se non se ne fosse andata, non sarebbe rimasto solo e forse non sarebbe nemmeno diventato un mangiamorte e tante persone non sarebbero morte. E mentre Severus Piton era perso nei pensieri su sua madre, la donna seduta di fianco a lui si accorse che era sveglio e si avvicinò al suo viso preoccupata. "Severus! Per la barba di Merlino, sei sveglio. Come ti senti?". 

Minerva McGranitt era quasi caduta dalla sedia quando l'aveva sentito chiamare. Si guardarono negli occhi per un paio di secondi. L'ultima volta che si erano visti la donna l'aveva attaccato e lui alla fine si era gettato da una finestra .  
Severus non aveva risposto agli incantesimi della donna, non avrebbe potuto rischiare di farle del male. Era stata una brava professoressa quando era uno studente e una collega affidabile negli anni successivi. Non si era mai aperto con lei ma avevano avuto un buon rapporto nonostante fossero capocasa rivali. Si divertiva a stuzzicarla quando toglieva punti ai grifondoro.

Ma cosa ci faceva lì?  
L'aveva maltrattata per un anno quando era stato preside e l'anno precedente... l'anno precedente c'era stata la questione di Silente. Minerva non l'avrebbe mai potuto perdonare per quello e in realtà non si aspettava che lo facesse.  
Troppi pensieri per un cervello affaticato, Severus avrebbe voluto parlarle, cercare di spiegare ma la testa gli girava e la gola bruciava così forte. L'uomo stava cercando le parole adatte ma la donna lo precedette e solo quando iniziò a parlare si rese conto che stava piangendo.   
"Severus, perdonami, ti prego, io, io non avevo capito. Se avessi saputo quello che stava succedendo, ti avrei aiutato".  
La donna subito dopo la battaglia aveva aiutato a fare il conto delle vittime e a trasferire i feriti al San Mungo, era stato Harry Potterer ad avvertirla che Severus era nella stamberga strillante presumibilmente morto. Era andata a vedere con un paio di elfi domestici e l'aveva trovato a terra in una pozza di sangue quasi morto. Era un mangiamorte e un traditore ma anche un suo amico, non avrebbe potuto lasciarlo lì. Solo più tardi Harry le aveva raccontato quello che aveva visto nel pensatoio nell'ufficio del preside. In quel momento la donna aveva capito quello che era successo, la sorpresa era stata grande e aveva provato una gran pena per il suo ex alunno.  
Il discorso fu lungo e accorato,Minerva era sinceramente dispiaciuta e preoccupata, ma quando finì di parlare e si asciugò le lacrime, si accorse che il suo interlocutore si era addormentato. La donna sorrise, solo da addormentato Severus dimostrava effettivamente la sua etá, 38 anni non erano tanti e per lui non era ancora arrivato il momento giusto per morire.


	3. Quali ricordi?

Con il passare dei giorni Severus si era sentito gradualmente meglio, aveva difficoltà a parlare e il veleno di Nagini gli aveva quasi paralizzato la gamba destra ma dopotutto gli sarebbe potuta andare peggio.  
Ogni tanto qualcuno andava a trovarlo, ex studenti, soprattutto serpeverde, vecchi colleghi, Minerva e Narcissa, la moglie del suo vecchio amico Lucius Malfoy, gli facevano visita quasi ogni giorno. Grazie alle visite delle due donne aveva potuto scoprire quello che era successo dopo la guerra: tutti i mangiamorte sopravvissuti, compresi Lucius e Draco, erano stati portati ad Azkaban in attesa di processo, in realtà non tutti i mangiamorte perchè lui era ancora lì. Un grassoccio impiegato del ministero gli aveva portato una lettera che lo invitava a partecipare come testimone ad alcuni processi ma a quanto pare non era stato imputato. Minerva gli aveva detto che Potter si era schierato dalla sua parte e aveva fatto di tutto per evitargli problemi tuttavia stranamente non era ancora andato a trovarlo.

Le giornate al San Mungo erano abbastanza monotone, chiacchierava con i suoi visitatori, leggeva i libri che gli portava Minerva e mangiava budino al cioccolato per tirarsi su il morale. Mancava poco al giorno in cui l'avrebbero dimesso, non aveva ancora ben in mente cosa fare. Narcissa si era offerta di ospitarlo al Manor e probabilmente avrebbe accettato ma era incerto su quello che voleva veramente. Stava mangiando l'ennesimo budino quando qualcuno entrò nella stanza, le tende del letto erano chiuse quindi inizialmente potè solo sentire i passi e poi una voce: "Professore?". Potter, quello era senza ombra di dubbio Harry Potter. Il ragazzo scostò le tende e si trovò faccia a faccia con il suo ex professore di pozioni. Piton rimase stupito quando si ritrovò davanti quel ragazzo, che ormai era quasi un uomo, con i soliti capelli spettinati, gli occhiali tondi e un bambino in braccio. Un bambino? Cosa ci faceva con un bambino?.

"Potter, ti sei già riprodotto?" esclamò il professore acido. Harry ormai non si faceva più impaurire da quei toni bruschi e gli rispose gentilmente "Non si preoccupi, non è mio. Questo è Teddy, Teddy Lupin. Pensavo le avrebbe fatto piacere conoscerlo". Teddy Lupin, certo Remus aveva avuto un figlio, doveva essere per quello che non era ancora andato a trovarlo. "Lupin ti fa portare in giro suo figlio? Deve essere molto coraggioso o molto sciocco".  
Il viso sorridente si Harry si oscurò di colpo e in quel momento Severus capì. Abbassò lo sguardo e chiese :"Entrambi?".  
"Sì professore, Teddy è orfano, aiuto sua nonna a occuparsi di lui, sa, sono il suo padrino".

Lupin era morto, non erano stati amici ma tra i malandrini era sicuramente quello che gli aveva dato meno fastidio. Si erano ritrovati a studiare insieme in biblioteca qualche volta e quando erano stati colleghi gli aveva preparato la pozione antilupo. La vita era veramente ingiusta, Remus e Tonks avevano un figlio di cui occuparsi ed erano entrambi morti mentre lui, che non aveva più uno scopo nella vita, era ancora lì.  
La conversazione non era sicuramente iniziata nel migliore dei modi, i due rimasero in silenzio senza guardarsi. Poi Piton riprese a parlare :"Penso di doverti ringraziare Potter, senza il tuo aiuto probabilmente al momento sarei ad Azkaban". "Era il minimo che potessi fare dopo quello che lei ha fatto per me, insomma i suoi ricordi hanno salvato il mondo magico".  
I suoi ricordi? Quali ricordi ? "Mi dispiace Potter ma non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando". Harry sembrava colpito e anche un po' deluso, si sedette e posò Teddy sul letto del professore. "Quella notte nella stamberga strillante, quando è stato ferito, lei mi ha consegnato alcuni suoi ricordi sul piano di Silente, sulla profezia e su mia madre".

Solo allora Severus ricordò, stava morendo, era terrorizzato e doveva rivelare a Potter informazioni cruciali per la riuscita del piano di Silente, ma gli aveva dato anche i suoi ricordi su Lily? Quali ricordi, che cosa aveva visto quel ragazzo ?  
E per la prima volta adopo molti anni Severus Piton arrossì di imbarazzo.


	4. Il Manor

Il Manor

Solo allora Severus ricordò, stava morendo, era terrorizzato e doveva rivelare a Potter informazioni cruciali per la riuscita del piano di Silente, ma gli aveva dato anche i suoi ricordi su Lily? Quali ricordi, che cosa aveva visto quel ragazzo ?   
E per la prima volta adopo molti anni Severus Piton arrossì di imbarazzo.

"Potter, qualsiasi cosa tu abbia visto su tua madre non ti riguarda, è una questione personale."  
Harry era visibilmente deluso e irritato. "Certo che mi riguarda, si tratta di mia madre, pensavo me li avesse fatti vedere per un motivo".  
"Non avevo nessuna intenzione di mostrarti anche quei ricordi, è stato un errore".  
Dovevano aver alzato troppo la voce perchè il piccolo Teddy si svegliò e iniziò a piangere. Il ragazzo lo prese in braccio," E' meglio che vada ma continueremo questo discorso, non può evitare di parlami, me lo deve."

Dopo che il ragazzo se ne fu andato Severus fece un lungo sospiro.  
Solo Silente sapeva dei suoi sentimenti per Lily, aveva detto qualcosa a Lucius in un momento di sconforto ma senza scendere nei dettagli. Si considerava una persona riservata, anche ora che non aveva più bisogno di mantenere la sua copertura non lo allettava l'idea di sbandierare ai quattro venti i suoi sentimenti. E per cosa poi?  
In quelli che aveva pensato essere i suoi ultimi istanti di vita aveva pensato alla donna che amava ma non avrebbe assolutamente voluto che Potter sapesse. Non voleva dare spiegazioni, avrebbe significato rivangare i suoi molti errori e nonostante fossero passati molti anni, non se la sentiva.  
Lily era stata la sua ragione di vita per quasi tutta la sua esistenza e sicuramente non l'avrebbe mai abbandonato. Decise che sarebbe andato al più presto a Hogwarts per vedere i ricordi che aveva lasciato al ragazzo.

E alla fine una piovosa giornata tipicamente londinese, Severus Piton uscì da San Mungo. Un bastone per aiutarsi con la gamba e una stretta fasciatura al collo fu così che si trovò fuori dall'ospedale ancora senza idee sul suo futuro. "Severus?" La signora Malfoy si fece avanti lentamente e gli posò una mano sul braccio.  
Narcissa era una donna elegante e apparentemente altezzosa, solo apparentemente perchè proprio grazie al suo senso pratico e alla sua intelligenza era riuscita a seguire Lucius dopo che era entrato nella cerchia del Signore oscuro e a sopravvivere alla guerra. Ovviamente dopo che suo marito e soprattutto suo figlio erano stati incarcerati si era spenta anche se grazie alla fortuna di famiglia probabilmente sarebbe riuscita a far liberare almeno Draco.  
"Grazie per essere venuta".  
Era bella Narcissa, una bambolina delicata. Lucius ne era rimasto invaghito già ai tempi di Hogwarts e alla fine era riuscito a convincere il vecchio Abrax Malfoy a fargliela sposare. "Andiamo? " chiese la donna "ti ho fatto preparare la tua vecchia stanza".

Smaterializzazione congiunta, un paio ti tomboli e capitomboli e si ritrovarono difronte all' imponente Malfoy Manor.   
Era un enorme maniero con un grande giardino, Severus ci aveva vissuto da diciassettenne dopo aver lasciato Hogwarts. Per un certo periodo era stata come una casa per lui, un luogo dove essere felice. Ovviamente le cose erano cambiate quando il Signore oscuro l'aveva trasformato nel suo quartier generale. Allora era diventato una prigione, un palazzo di morte. Il manor era stato riempito di urla, pianti e disperazione.


	5. Falsa testimonianza

Falsa testimonianza

Severus non aveva mai capito perchè Lucius gli avesse offerto di abitare con lui una volta finita la scuola, ovviamente non aveva rifiutato l'offerta, avrebbe fatto di tutto per evitare di tornare nella grigia Spinner's end. La sua vecchia stanza non era cambiata molto da quando l'aveva lasciata. Era la stanza del ragazzo ricco che non era mai stato: un bel letto a baldacchino, una grande scrivania di mogano e una libreria con moltissimi libri. Sul comodino lucido c'era una pila di suoi vecchi quaderni colmi di appunti su chissà quali incantesimi oscuri e veleni. Si sedette sul letto per far riposare la gamba indolenzita e guardò fuori dalla grande finestra: il grande parco del Manor si estendeva davanti a lui pieno di piante, fiori e fontane. Da quando Narcissa era andata a vivere lì erano stati aggiunti alcuni pavoni albini che Severus non amava particolarmente, dopotutto erano solo dei grossi polli rumorosi.

Di lì a poco ci sarebbe stato il processo ai mangiamorte, i giornali non parlavano d'altro, sarebbero arrivati testimoni da tutto il mondo magico, si sarebbe chiusa definitivamente quella che ormai tutti chiamavano la "seconda guerra magica"."Signor Piton, signore, scusi tantissimo signore" esclamò una vocina proveniente dalla porta. Severus non si era accorto dell'arrivo di un piccolo elfo domestico con grandi orecchie simili ad ali di pipistrello. "Si, dimmi pure, non preoccuparti". Non condivideva le idee di Lucius sugli elfi, non li aveva mai considerati molto, non li odiava anche se forse li trovava un po' inquietanti.  
"C'è un signore per lei, Signore, è nell'atrio, Signore".

Era uscito dall'ospedale da poco più di un'ora ed avevano già iniziato a tormentarlo.  
E non si trattava di un tormentatore qualsiasi, era il tormentatore. "Potter, mi era sembrato di essere stato abbastanza chiaro: non ho nessuna intenzione di parlare con te". Il ragazzo aveva un espressione molto seria. "Non sono qui per quello, devo parlare con lei di Draco."Draco era la persona più vicina ad un figlio che Severus avesse, quando Lucius e Narcissa erano finalmente riusciti ad avere il bambino che avevano tanti desiderato, lui era rimasto sorpreso quando gli avevano chiesto di fargli da padrino, era come se fosse diventato parte della famiglia.  
Si erano accomodati in uno dei tanti salotti dalle pareti damascate del manor. Severus si era seduto su una poltrova vicina al grande camino e Harry in un angolo di un grande divano. "Dovrebbe parlarne con Narcissa". "Ho già parlato a lungo con la signora Malfoy, ma ho bisogno di farlo anche con lei".  
Harry stava gradualmente abbassando il tono della voce.  
"Professore, ho bisogno che lei menta al processo".  
Mentire? Il paladino dei grifondoro gli aveva appena chiesto di mentire?  
"E cosa dovrei dire esattamente?" Il ragazzo non rispose subito, era visibilmente turbato "dovrebbe dire che era presente quando Draco ha preso il marchio nero e che è stato obbligato con la forza a farlo". Severus era stato veramente presente alla cerimonia. Una stanza buia, candele rosse, un cerchio di uomini mascherati e al centro di tutto questo un pallido ragazzo biondo che in quel momento sembrava quasi un bambino. Ma la voce ragazzo non aveva vacillato mentre pronunciava il giuramento e non aveva ritratto il braccio quando era stato marchiato. Tutti sapevano che si trattava di una farsa, gli era stata affidata una missione suicida, ma non si potevano discutere gli ordini del Signore oscuro.


	6. Un'altra volta

Un'altra volta

"Perchè mai dovresti voler salvare Draco?" "Non mi sembra di ricordarvi come grandi amici a Hogwarts".  
Il ragazzo sprofondó ancora di piú nel suo angolo di divano, avrebbe potuto inventarsi una complicata spiegazione piena di complicati sentimenti ma alla fine optó per la soluzione più semplice "Tutti meritano una seconda possibilitá". "Come me, Draco non ha potuto scegliere chi essere. Vorrei che questa possibilità gli fosse data, ma per fare questo ho bisogno del suo aiuto professore." In condizioni normali Severus avrebbe aiutato Draco senza pensarci un attimo ma era restio a legarsi a Potter con qualsiasi forma di patto.  
"Lei sa come ci si sente ad avere bisogno di una seconda possibilità, salvi qualcuno che si trova nella stessa situazione". Severus non rispose, aveva il sospetto che la faccenda fosse più complicata di come Potter gliela stava presentando. "Non deve rispondermi ora, il processo é tra una settimana".

A quel punto calò un silenzio imbarazzante, probabilmente il ragazzo si aspettava una risposta. "Ci penserò Potter, non so se voglio farmi vedere in giro per il momento". Severus pensò che la soluzione migliore fosse cambiare argomento. "Come sta il piccolo Lupin?" Harry sembrò contento della domanda. "Sta bene, è in balia di Andromeda e della signora Weasley, cerco di andare a trovarlo il più spesso possibile".  
E in quel momento Severus fece un errore. "Sembra che Molly Weasley non ne abbia mai abbastanza di bambini, sette figli non le bastano." Harry sbiancò "Sei figli professore".  
Sei? I Weasley avevano perso un figlio in guerra? Poteva forse essere... no se si fosse trattato di Ron Weasley, Potter non sarebbe stato lì in quel momento.  
"Mi dispiace Potter, non ne sapevo niente, di chi-" il ragazzo non gli lasciò finire la frase. "Fred, la sua famiglia è distrutta, siamo tutti distrutti". Era evidente che Severus non fosse bravo nelle conversazioni amichevoli, perfortuna ci pensò Potter a sistemare la situazione. "Ora devo andare, sono sicuro che ci rivedremo al processo". Severus rimase sulla poltrona a guardare il fuoco mentre il ragazzo se ne andava accompagnato da un elfo. Sapeva che c'erano stati molti morti durante la battaglia ma non aveva voluto sapere i nomi, non voleva pensare che dei ragazzi che aveva conosciuto non vivevano più.

La sera andó a letto senza cenare, era stanco, confuso e dolorante. Non aveva intenzione di prendere e pozioni che gli avevano dato all'ospedale, le avrebbe distillate lui stesso appena si fosse sentito meglio. Aveva le mani che gli tremavano, non sarebbe riuscito a meneggiare coltelli e provette per un po'. Quella notte l'uomo fece un sogno che non avrebbe dimenticato facilmente.  
Era a Hogwarts, solo nella sala grande decorata a festa. C'erano la musica e il buffet ma nessuno studente. A un certo punto qualcuno apparve dal nulla alle sue spalle  
"Severus, balliamo?". L'uomo si giró di scatto e riconobbe subito Lily Evans, occhi verdi e capelli rossi, nello stesso abito azzurro che aveva indossato a un ballo di Natale del loro quinto anno, ballo a cui non aveva avuto il coraggio di invitarla. Non sapeva ballare ma dopotutto si trattava di un sogno, quindi senza dire una parola la prese tra le braccia sorridendo. Poteva sentirla vicino a sè, era calda, delicata e profumata. Inizió a stringerla tra le braccia, sempre di piú, sempre piú vicina.  
Ma a un certo punto il corpo che stava stringendo divenne freddo, rigido e viscido. Severus fece un passo indietro: sangue. La sua Lily era interamente ricoperta di sangue. "Svegliati Severus, svegliati adesso"  
Fortunatamente in quel momento si sveglió, sudato e tremante. La ferita al collo aveva iniziato a sanguinare, doveva prendere subito la pozione che gli avevano dato a San Mungo.  
Lily lo aveva salvato un'altra volta.


	7. Il ricordo peggiore

Il ricordo peggiore

Era mattina presto, Severus e Narcissa stavano facendo colazione in una piccola sala del Manor, il salone grande, quello dove il signore oscuro era solito torturare i suoi prigionieri, era stato chiuso.  
Narcissa girava il suo tea assorta mentre l'uomo leggeva il giornale.  
"Pensavo di andare a Hogwarts". Narcissa sussultó come se si fosse dimenticata della sua presenza.  
"Hogwarts? Vuoi ricominciare ad insegnare".  
"No, non credo", "Ma ho un paio di faccende da sbrigare".  
"Vuoi che ti accompagni?"  
Era sempre gentile Narcissa, a volte anche troppo. Nei primi tempi dopo il matrimonio aveva cercato di convincere suo marito e Severus a non entrare a far parte dei Mangiamorte ma alla fine si era arresa anche se Lucius non era mai riuscito a coinvolgerla.  
Severus sorrise "No, non ti preoccupare. Posso cavarmela da solo".

Così dopo aver mangiato aveva mandato un gufo a minerva ed era andato. Si era smaterializzato davanti al grande cancello, gli girava un po' la testa ma per essere la sua prima smaterializzazione solitaria dopo tanto tempo, gli era andata bene.  
Era sempre emozionante tornare a Hogwarts. Il castello portava ancora i segni della guerra, dopotutto era passato solo qualche mese, ma rimaneva sempre imponente e rassicurante.  
Minerva lo aspettava al portone. L'aveva accolto abbracciandolo, era felice di vederlo e si era offerta di aiutarlo in qualsiasi modo.  
"Ho bisogno di usare il pensatoio"  
"E' per il ministero?"  
"No, è una faccenda personale. Ho bisogno di riorganizzare le idee"  
La donna lo aveva accompagnato dubbiosa nell'ufficio del preside e dopo avergli lanciato uno sguardo che era un misto tra affetto e pietà se ne era andata. Non era stato difficile trovare la fiala con i suoi ricordi, era un semplice ampolla tra le tante riccamente decorate della vecchia collezione di Silente. Severus aveva evitato di incrociare lo sguardo con il quadro del vecchio preside e si era subito immerso nel pensatoio.

Aveva rivisto alcuni dei suoi ricordi piú belli e alcuni dei piú terribili: Spinner's End, l'affetto di Lily, Hogwarts, gli scherzi dei malandrini. Man mano che andavano avanti le immagini, l'uomo cercava di prepararsi a quella finale, quella di cui non riusciva a sopportare nemmeno il pensiero. Aveva rivisto il litigio con Lily, i mangiamorte, la guerra, l'accordo con Silente.  
Ecco adesso sarebbe arrivato il ricordo peggiore di tutti. Severus era tentato a sollevare la testa dal pensatoio, ma doveva scoprire quello che aveva visto il ragazzo. Tuttavia rimase stupito.  
Per ultimo vide le discussioni con Silente, alcuni episodi accaduti mentre era insegnante a Hogwarts ma non quel singolo ricordo che lo faceva tanto soffrire.  
Nonostante il dolore, la paura e la fretta quella notte nella stamberga strillante il suo inconscio aveva trattenuto il ricordo peggiore e di questo ne era grato.


End file.
